Ask The Crystal Gems!
by Zavian115
Summary: We have the Crystal Gems (And Peridot) to ask your questions!
1. Chapter 1

Steven: Hello Everyone! Me and the gems are doing this thing called a QnA!

Amethyst: What is a QnA?

Steven: It's called Question and Ask, or QnA for short. It means if someone asks you a question, you get to answer it! Doesn't that sound fun?

Pearl: So you mean that people can ask us questions from where they live?

Steven: Yeah, exactly!

Pearl: I'm not so comfortable with doing this...

Peridot: Hey! What about me?!

Steven: Oh yeah, I forgot. Peridot is doing the QnA too!

Garnet: When do we start?

Steven: When someone asks us a question! All right everyone, you can ask me, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and Peridot questions! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Questions!

Steven: Hello everyone! We are back and we now have some questions after...15 minutes or so...So let us begin!

Question: Peridot, do you still use Steven's toothbrush?

Peridot: ...Yes...But I like to learn what these "Cavities" are! That's why I use the "Tooth brush"

Steven: They are that black stuff on your teeth when you don't take care of them

Peridot: Oh...Right...

Question: Amethyst, what's the weirdest thing you ate?

Amethyst: Well, I do eat alot of things...So...I think I'll have to go with the sandwhich I made, too bad there wasn't any engine oil.

Question: Steven, have you ever heard Onion talk?

Steven: He talks like his dad, doesn't he? I did hear him when we went over his mom's house that one time. I don't understand what he says...

Amethyst: Well why don't you just find out what language he speaks?

Steven: It could be gibberish, right?

Amethyst:...No

Question: Garnet, ...

Garnet: ...

Question: Pearl, I love you

Pearl: *Blushing* Oh! Well, I didn't know these humans were so affectionate!

Steven: ...Yeah...Well, that's all the questions we have so far! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Lots Of Questions

Steven: Hello everyone! We are back for more questions to be answered! And it seems we have gotten 8 reviews in a day! So lets get started on these questions!

Question: Peridot, do you think Yellow Diamond will respond to you?

Peridot: Who knows? I haven't gotten a single response from Yellow Diamond! If you don't know already those "Four" had made me retreat into my gem and made me lose my Limb Enhancers.

Steven: We didn't know what you knew about when Garnet poofed you, you should have said it faster.

Peridot: ...

Question: Peridot, are you falling for Steven?

Peridot: Falling for Steven? Is this supposed to be some kind of love question?

Steven: It's probably not, maybe he/she thinks that if you think...I am a good role model around you?

Peridot: ...Yes?

Question: Amethyst, have you got sick for eat weird stuff sometimes?

Amethyst: Um...Probably not...

Steven: There was that one time where you ate that 5 year old burrito and you got sick from it

Amethyst: It still tasted good and I wish I had another one...

Question: Peridot, do you have romantic feelings for Steven?

Peridot: What?!

Steven: *Whispers* Guys help me out here!

Pearl: There is no way Peridot could have feelings for Steven, she is at least over 1000 years old and Steven is at least 12 years I think.

Question: Steven, what did you mean by "My Connie" that time you went to that hospital?

Steven: Um...Well...We are friends, right? I needed to defend her from the Gem Experim-

Amethyst: He means he has a crush on her. *Chuckles*

Steven: *In his thoughts* WHAT?!

Question: Pearl I've noticed that in some episodes you miss Rose a lot and sometimes you tend to take your anger out on Steven by yelling at him so I want to know why won't you let Rose go and be happy that you have Steven?

Pearl: *Blushing Madly* Well..I...*Sigh* I just feel like I am actually talking to Rose sometimes and Steven...He looks so much like her...I just feel like Rose never left us and I always feel like Rose is just in Steven somewhere...Actually talking to me.

Steven: What a beautiful speech, and that will have to do for now, see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
